


Old Friends

by sobefarrington



Series: Twelve Days of FanFic [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a peek in on a friend during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

The Doctor didn’t usually go shopping, but he needed to keep up the ruse. That and the idea of getting something for Clara and Danny seemed a good thought. That and he’d been looking for someone.

Someone particular. A loud mouthed, ginger haired woman he hadn’t seen in a while.

It was dangerous, he knew, to make contact with her, but that wasn’t what he was here for. He had a special bond with her, especially when it came to Christmas, and he’d had a desperate need to see her. That she was alive and well and thriving. Saying those things about former companions was so far between them that he couldn’t remember the last time he had. Or perhaps, like Donna, there was a reason for that.

As suspected, he’d heard her before he’d seen her.

“How about I make you a promise. If Santa doesn’t bring you that doll for Christmas, I’ll come right back here and get it myself, alright? It’s only three days now. You won’t have to wait long.”

He saw her head pop up in the crowd, having finished her conversation with her daughter and standing upright again. They were heading for the door, as was The Doctor now.

He’d beaten them there, his bags in hand, and had just opened the pull door as they shuffled forward.

Knowing he couldn’t escape passing her, he froze, solid as a statue, holding the door open as she came past.

Her daughter was about six, with hair to match her mother. And the boy with them was not two years younger. His hair a less frightening shade of blonde. Both were silent as they passed. Donna, on the other hand, turned to him as she acknowledged his kindness.

“Thank you Sir. Have a wonderful holiday.”

She ushered her children through the crowd trying to exit and onto the chaos of the street, where people ran in all directions, hunting down the perfect gift. 

The Doctor, still in shock, exited the shop slowly, letting the door swing itself back into the closed position. He caught his reflection while it did so and noticed his aged face. He’d been a lot younger when she knew him. His face was kinder then. Less worn and more pleasant to look at. She hadn’t recognized him at all.

He smiled to himself. His mission was accomplished. Donna was alive, well and now charged with bringing up two more precious humans.

“All the more reason.” The Doctor said aloud to no one but himself as he set forth towards the T.A.R.D.I.S and the next mission to save humanity and the planet they called home.


End file.
